Silver's Choice
by EverythingNeedsZombies
Summary: Silver must make a choice, a choice that will impact more than she will ever know.
1. Chapter 1

Silver was sitting alone her house. The bleak surroundings only worsened her loneliness. She thought to herself, "Was life with Moriarty really so bad?"

She was alone in Springvale, there was no one else for miles, except Megaton, but she owed Moriarty so much money she couldn't go back. She had heard of vault 101, but she knew there was no way that she could possibly get in there. No one would want someone like her. Then she heard a knock at her door….

"Hello?" A voice called. "Is anyone there?"

Silver opened the door a crack to look at who was knocking. "Who the hell are you?" She looked the man over, he was wearing a blue jump suit. He also had a strange device on his wrist.

"I'm here to talk to…Silver?" He said.

"You got her." She opened the door. "Come on in, I know why you're here." She ushered him in, then she sat at the tiny dirty table in the kitchen.

"So you know Moriarty sent me?" The man said.

"How much does he want?" Silver scoffed. "If he thinks he is getting anything then he…"

"He didn't say anything about money…" The man said. "He said if I brought you back he would tell me about my dad."

"He wants me back?" Silver was astonished. "Why? Doesn't he have Nova? Whatever, I'm not going."

"Please?" The man looked saddened. "I haven't seen my father since he left the vault…I really need to find him, he's all I have."

"You're from the vault?" Silver asked. "Could you get me in there?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't ever go back there."

Silver saw the true sadness in the man's eyes. She felt bad, she thought for awhile as they sat in silence. Then she stood up.

"I'll go." She smiled. "Just let me get something." She walked over into the living room and out of sight. The vault dweller was now happy, he would finally find his father.

Then Silver emerged again, she was holding a silver pistol.

"You can give that bastard my corpse." Silver fired a shot, but it missed the vault dweller.

"Please!" The vault dweller called as he pulled out a sawed-off shotgun. "I don't want to kill you, I have to find my father!"

She shot again, and then she began to back up to the back door. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She backed up, she missed the door and was now standing beneath a shelve.

He shot his gun once. She screamed, but she was not hit. Then she fell to the ground, he had shot the shelf, it had fell off the wall and knocked her out.

"I need to find my father." The vault dweller said as he picked up Silver and headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver awoke in a strangely comfortable bed. She could hear people from a different room, possibly downstairs. She look over to the other side of the room and she saw a redheaded woman with a wicked smile on her face.

"Nova?" Silver whispered.

"That's right!" The redheaded woman said. "I knew you couldn't get away, nobody ever gets away."

"Where am I?" Silver mumbled.

"Isn't it obvious? You're back in Megaton!"

"No!" Silver screamed. She jumped out of bed, she ran to the door. She pushed it open and then she fell down the stairs. She was now in a crowded saloon, many drunk customers were now laughing at her fall.

"Silver!" Moriarty yelled with glee. "You are finally back! I got a customer already!"

"I'm not working for you anymore!" Silver yelled as she stood up. She started toward the door.

"You're not leaving!" Moriarty laughed. "Take a look at your neck!"

"What..?" Silver said as she felt what was around her neck. "What is this?"

"It's slave collar he got from Paradise Falls." The vault dweller, who was also in the saloon, said. "I am so sorry Silver, I didn't know it was going to be like this."

"I don't care about any collar!" Silver spat. She walked to the door.

"But I've got the controller…" Moriarty laughed. "I can make it explode at anytime!"

Silver thought for a moment, then she relented. "What do I have to do?"

"Just like old times!" Nova laughed as she walked down the steps.

"Who is it?" Silver asked.

"Just a man down the road." Nova said. "He paid big bucks for you!"

"Third house on the right." Moriarty said as Silver left the noisy saloon.

She walked along the familiar platform, she was mad. She wanted to run, but she knew she would die if she did that. She decided she would go ahead with the job, hoping this prompted Moriarty to let her go.

She walked up to the door of the third house on the right. She didn't remember this house ever having any owner. She knocked on the door and a pleasant voice.

"Come on in." The voice said.

Silver opened the door to reveal a man sitting in a comfy armchair. He wasn't like anyone else in town, he was wearing a clean white suit and a black fedora.

"Who are you?" Silver said as she walked in.

"My name is Mr. Burke." The man laughed as he stood up. "I can earn your freedom."

"You can?" Silver said happily. "How?"

"I have ways." Mr. Burke said. "But, you have to do something for me."

"Anything!" Silver said as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"No! Not that!" Mr. Burke yelled. "Something better."


	3. Conclusion

Silver stood in front of the bomb, she was holding a small device that would set the bomb off. Mr. Burke said, all she had to do was to destroy the town, and she would be free. She could go to live in Tenpenny Tower with him.

But…There was something that was holding her back. She hated Nova and Moriarty, and she wanted to be free, but there were good people in this town. Lucy had always been nice, and Jericho stood up for her once. Lucas Simms was a great mayor, and then she remembered he had a son….there were children in this town.

Was her freedom worth this? Taking all these lives? This was the worst decision she had ever had to make. She was just a whore, and these people had their whole lives ahead of them. She couldn't do it.

"Silver!" Nova's voice called from the saloon. "You'd better get back here!"

Then she made a decision, she knelt down and inserted the tiny device. She turned away and began to walk back to the saloon.

"Coming!" She called to Nova. This was the last time she'd have to be in this town. Tomorrow she would leave for Tenpenny Tower.

****At Tenpenny Tower*****

"Ha." Mister Burke laughed as he pressed a big button. "That whore thought I would save her."

The wasteland lit up.


End file.
